1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand held VTR type video camera of the type wherein an optical image is converted into electrical signals and recorded on a magnetic tape in a tape cassette, and more specifically to a video camera which allows one or more packs to be readily coupled therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held cameras of the type wherein images which have passed through an optical lens system are converted into electrical video signals by way of a CCD and recorded on the magnetic tape in a cassette which is operatively disposed within the camera body, are now in common use.
However, in order to reduce the size and weight of these type of devices, TV tuners are not included. Therefore, the VTR systems which are included in the video cameras cannot pick up and record TV broadcasts. To this end it is necessary to connect the camera with a TV tuner with a cable and to supply an image signal from the tuner to the VTR in the camera.
Normally, TV tuners require connection with a suitable household type of power source and thus cannot be taken outdoors for the purpose of recording a TV broadcast. Further, not all cameras can be connected to a television set by the same type of cable. In addition the cable limits the degree to which the camera can be moved and tends to destroy its portability.
A further drawback which tends to be encountered with current types of portable hand-held video cameras stems from the fact that it is often desired to use a mike mixing device to simultaneously record a sound track so as to enable background music or narration.
In order to achieve this simultaneous recording an FM tuner/mike mixing adapter has been proposed. This adapter is connected to the video camera by way of an accessory shoe. This shoe is such as to have a single seat portion and thus able to provide only a single connection at any one time.
However, there is a tendency to omit the shoe, not so much as to achieve the required lightweight/compactness but because the provision of the shoe itself tends to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the camera design. Nevertheless in the cases where such a shoe is provided, as only a single connection can be established at a time, it is not possible to establish a connection between the batteries which serve as the cameras power source, and the adapter pack must be provided with its own power source. In the case of an FM tuner pack the separate power source usually takes the form of a button battery or dry cells.
Another drawback which tends to be encountered with known conventional hand-held types of video cameras stems from the fact that, in order to achieve adequate illumination such as when recording indoors, some form of artificial lighting is required. In order to achieve this while maintaining maximum portability, it has been proposed to provide a light pack which includes a halogen lamp and which is connectable with the camera through an accessory shoe.
Again, if the accessory shoe is not provided, the light pack cannot be used, or if the shoe is provide and the light pack is connected to the same, it becomes impossible to connect a microphone or FM tuner. Further, it is again necessary to provide a second and separate power source for the light pack as the shoe cannot provide two connections at once.